


Don't Stop Mr. Centineo

by noahsfreckles



Category: Noah Centineo - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Art, College, F/M, Photography, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsfreckles/pseuds/noahsfreckles
Summary: Alli takes an art class for her career but she didn't expect having a playful, young, and hot teacher to entertain her college days with something more than paintings...Will be updated randomly.Enjoy.





	1. 1

First day of classes are always the easiest. All you do is go over the syllabus and maybe introductions.

I arrive at my Art 101 class and find a seat in the back of the class.

The room is set up with tables for two people to sit at. I unpack my folder for the class and I grab a pen for notes or whatever.

I see a couple people come in and find a seat, we still have ten minutes before class starts so I pull out my phone and text my best friend; Sarah.

Alli: hey are we still on for lunch?

Sarah: Yeah wanna stay on campus or go somewhere?

Alli: let see what campus has this year

Sarah: When's your class over?

Alli: around 12:15 probably earlier since it's the first day

Sarah: what class is it again?

Alli: Art 101

Sarah: lucky I have math. My brain might   
explode so many numbers and we already have homework ugh

Alli: I heard my instructor is new.

Sarah: That could be a good thing...

Alli: I just hope they're fun and not uptight.   
Alli: a hottie just walked in, loving this class already.

Sarah: sneak a pic

Alli: I'll try. Class is about to start and I don't see our teacher yet   
Alli:

Sarah: if you don't have his number   
and name before class is over you're not  
allowed back in the apartment

Alli: Sarah  
Alli: fml

Sarah: What?!

Alli: his name is Mr. Centineo but we can call him Noah.

Sarah: wait what?!

Alli: HES MY INSTRUCTOR!

Sarah: fuck

Alli: I'm going to cry.

Sarah: I know how you can pass the class

Alli: Sarah!   
Alli: shit gotta go!

Sarah: I'm serious get his number!

I put my phone on vibrate and put it in my backpack.

"We're going to be doing three units in this class, about a month or so for each unit. Ceramics, watercolor, and photography, all of them have more advance classes after this one. There is going to a final project on one of the three units we cover of your choice but has to be approved by me. Any questions so far?"

Noah looks around the room, when he looks at me and I swear he smirked, I blush a little.

"Okay no questions, so let's start with introductions. Let's start with you," he points to a guy in the front row. "Let's do name, major, and what unit are you looking forward to."

"Kyle, management, watercolor."

Everyone introduces themselves and it's finally my turn.

"Alli, undecided, and photography." I bite my lip and look at Noah waiting for a question since he asked everyone after they introduced themselves.

"What is one thing you love doing?"

"Taking photos."

"Oh, so we have a photographer on our hands?"

"An amateur. And that was two questions," I smirk.

Noah laughs and smiles, "so I guess that's class, see you guys and girls back on Wednesday."

Everyone starts to pack up and leave when I get an idea. I walk up to Noah's desk and get his attention by clearing my throat.

"Yes?" He looks up at me.

"Where's your introduction? You met all of us and we know nothing but your name."

He laughs, "okay Alli. Noah, teacher, photography."

"Why photography?"

"Because I want to see how amateur you say you are."

I playfully roll my eyes. "There's a photo on the school's website I took this summer while I was interning with Professor Hunt but I'm not telling you which one, you have three guesses to figure out which one it is, tell me your guesses on Wednesday."

"And what do I get if I guess right?"

"What do you want?"

"Your number."

"You already have it and don't know it," I say as I smirk and walk out of the class.

I grab my phone from my backpack and text Sarah.

Alli: I think I just died.   
Alli: Yup I'm a zombie  
Alli: I'm done by the way.

Sarah: me too and what did you do?

Alli: I'll meet you in the cafe and tell you.

I lock my phone and put it in my back pocket and walk towards the cafe. I find an empty table and sit down.

Alli: I'm in the lower area by the cafe.

Sarah: right behind you

Sarah sits down and looks at me, "What did you do?"

"Well we all had to introduce ourselves in class, name, major, and what unit were most looking forward to, and I said Alli, undecided, and photography. So then Noah would ask us one question afterwards and he asked what I loved doing and I of course said photography, so he was like oh we got a photographer on our hands, and I teased that that was two questions but said I was an amateur. He let us go after and I went up to his desk and asked him to introduce himself and he said Noah, teacher, photography, so I asked him why photography and he said because I wanna see how amateur you are."

Sarah gasp and smirks, "flirting with the teacher on the first day."

"There's more."

"Tell me!"

"So I told him about the pic I have on the website from this summer and he has three guesses to figure out what one it is and tell me Wednesday for our next class. He asked what he would get for figuring it out and I said what do you want. And you know what he said?"

"What?"

My phone buzzes and I pull it out.

unknown number: do I get something else now   
that I have your number? 😏

"Oh my god."

"What did he say? And why are you omg'ing?"

"He said he wanted my number."

"What? Are you going to give it to him?"

"So I said you already have it and don't even know it then I left and I'm omg'ing cause of the text I just got."

I slide the phone to her and she reads it, "Alli! The first day of classes aren't even over and you already got your hot instructor after that ass."

I start laughing.

"What are you going to do or say?" Sarah asks as she slide back my phone.

I pick up my phone and unlock my phone, saving his number and look at the text.

Alli: what else could you want? 🤔

Noah: there's are a lot of things I want Alli.

Alli: name three and I'll pick one to let you have.

"What are you saying?" Sarah asks and moves to sit next to me so she can see.

Noah: I want world peace, my rent to   
be cheaper, and to know how you taste.

My eyes go wide and Sarah grabs the phone.

Alli/Sarah: you're a cheater.

Noah: I'm just telling you what I want. 😏

Alli/Sarah: by telling me two things I can't change so I have to pick the third.

Noah: you never said I couldn't do that 😋

Alli/Sarah: btw this isn't Alli anymore

Noah: who am I speaking to?

Alli/Sarah: her bff Sarah.

Noah: Hello Sarah. Are you the cute   
blonde sitting with her?

Sarah starts looking around.

Alli/Sarah: Maybe 😉

Noah: is Alli okay? She hasn't moved   
since I told her the things I want.

Sarah looks at me, "he's watching us and breathe. He's concerned."

I take a deep breath, "I'm good, what are you saying?"

She hands me back the phone and I read their conversation.

Alli: she's right you are a cheater.

Noah: 🙄  
Noah: Fine I'll pick two other things   
Noah: to get to know you outside   
of class and to kiss you.

I hand Sarah the phone and softly put my face into my backpack.

Noah: hello again Sarah.

Alli/Sarah: where are you?

Noah: somewhere.

Alli/Sarah: cheater. 

Noah: Tell Alli I'll know by Wednesday   
and I want her answer too.

"Noah says he'll know by Wednesday and he wants your answer then too," Sarah say.

I groan.

Noah: see you two later 😉😉

Alli/Sarah: see ya 🙄

"He said bye."

I look up at her, "this is not what I expected on my first day of classes."

"You're definitely passing that class."

I groan and put my face in my backpack again.

"Can we eat or are you going to eat your bag?"

"We can eat. Where was he?"

"He never said."

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

"Which one are you going to pick?" Sarah asks later that night.

"What?"

"Noah."

"I haven't thought about it, honestly."

"Well think about it."

"So they were taste, kiss, and get to know?"

"Yeah."

"Get to know, obviously."

"Would you let him do the other two?"

"I don't know honestly."

"Allison Marie Parker."

"What?"

"Get some!"

"He's my instructor."

"That you called a hottie and were flirting with."

"Let's just see how the semester goes."

"You're never any fun."

"I could get expelled."

"It would be worth it."

I roll my eyes. "And have to move back home and you would be here all by yourself."

"Okay maybe not worth it. Just don't get caught."

"Go do your math homework."

"Rude," she says as she walks into the kitchen.

I laugh a little and grab my phone from the table. I open my Instagram and start liking and commenting on posts.

I go to search and type in Noah Centineo. I find his account right away. I start looking at all his photos. He has about 100 and I look through them all being very careful not to like one by accident.

I close out of Instagram and head to my room. I grab a towel, head into the bathroom and take a shower. I get out and go into my room. I grab a clean bra and undies, slipping them on and a long t shirt. I crawl into bed and grab my phone.

I see a new notification;** Noah sent you a message**. I click the notification and it opens my messages.

Noah: whatcha doing?

Alli: laying in bed, just got out of the shower

Noah: 😏😏

Alli: 🙄🙄  
Alli: what do you want?

Noah: to talk to you

Alli: and other stuff.

Noah: I was joking about some of it,   
don't wanna get fired   
or have you get expelled.

Alli: So you don't wanna taste me?

Noah: I didn't say that BUT I   
wanna taste you by kissing   
you when we got to know   
each other and you   
allowed me to.

Alli: 🙄

Noah: What?

Alli: you've changed.

Noah: How?

Alli: you were all sexual at college but now you're being sort of a gentleman.

Noah: Which one do you like   
more and I'll be him.

I start typing a response but delete it then start another then delete it.

Alli: idk honestly

Noah: you changed too   
if we're being honest

Alli: How?

Noah: you were all flirty after class  
but then when I was   
being sexual you were   
shy and now idk

Alli: Which one do you like more and I'll be her. 😉

Noah: to be honest I like them all.

Alli: why?

Noah: why I like them all?

Alli: Yeah.

Noah: cause they're who you are.   
I like the flirty side of you,   
the shy version of you it's  
cute and this honest version   
of you is being real   
and telling the truth

Alli: what are you doing?

Noah: laying in bed thinking about someone

Alli: 🙄

Noah: yeah I'm gonna make your   
eyes roll back in your  
head one day in pleasure.

Alli: 🤭

Noah: just you watch Alli

Alli: do you just teach art 101?

Noah: no I teach advanced photography too

Alli: great just great, I'm transferring

Noah: 😂😂😂  
Noah: I have it narrowed   
down to five pictures.

Alli: I bet none of them are mine

Noah: why do you doubt me?

Alli: why wouldn't I?

Noah: do you wanna see my picks?

Alli: no I can wait.

Noah: do you live on campus?

Alli: no I live with Sarah in an apartment   
Alli: no you're not knowing where

Noah: I can easily find out where.   
Don't forget how easy I got your number

Alli: Ugh

Noah: I'll be good, I promise.

Alli: why do I not believe you Noah?

Noah: 😱you called me Noah

Alli: well would you rather have me call you Mr. Centineo 😏

Noah: don't do that Alli.

Alli: don't do what Mr. Centineo.

Noah: you are evil

Alli: I'm just calling you by your name.

Noah: Miss Parker, you know what you're doing.

Alli: 🤔😇

Noah: do you have classes tomorrow?

Alli: just two math and English, you?

Noah: advanced photography

Alli: I'm still transferring

Noah: we'll see about that. 😏

Alli: 🙄  
Alli: where you you hiding today?

Noah: I wasn't hiding, I   
was the computer kiosk around  
the corner from the cafe.

Alli: you were hiding. Stop lying. 🤥

Noah: what are you wearing?

Alli: clothes Mr. Centineo

Noah: Damn

Alli: 🙄I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't.

Noah: we'll see about that

"Alli, I'm going to bed. My brain is going to explode," Sarah says and she peaks her head in my room.

"Okay night babe, love you."

"Love you too."

Noah: you still awake?

Alli: Yeah. I was saying night to Sarah

Noah: oh okay.

Alli: though I should probably go to bed too got class at ten am

Noah: do you have to?

Alli: unfortunately yes Noah.

Noah: night boo 😘

Alli: night Mr. Centineo 😉

Noah: you are evil

Alli: 😇

I lay my phone down after plugging it into the charger.

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

I wake up on Wednesday morning and stand in front of my closet for ten minutes.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Sarah says from my doorway.

"I don't know what to wear."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Noah's class."

"Oh."

"Just do jeans and a T-shirt."

"But what jeans and what T-shirt?"

Sarah walks in my room and goes to my closet grabbing a random pair of black jeans and a blue T-shirt that says cutie on it in black writing. "There."

"Thanks, I don't know why I'm so freaked out." I start to get dressed.

"Maybe cause today is the decider if you go farther in your relationship."

"We don't have a relationship other than student/teacher."

"That's not what your texts say."

"What texts?"

"I know you're texting him, I saw his name on a notification last night."

"I never answered him, I was busy doing my homework."

"So you are texting him."

"We talked on Monday after I took my shower."

"Were photos exchanged?"

"No!"

"I'm watching you two."

"Watch us somewhere else. We need to get to class."

She laughs and I grab my backpack, we head downstairs and out to Sarah's car.

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

"I'm craving Arby's curly fries, let's go there for lunch," I say as we're walking towards the our classes.

"Deal. Text me when you're out of your lover's class."

"Alli has a lover, she didn't tell me that," Noah says as he walks up beside us.

I roll my eyes and walk away from them.

"Hello Noah," I hear Sarah say.

"Hello Sarah," Noah says.

"Goodbye Sarah and Noah."

I walk in the building and take a short cut to mine and Noah's class. I sit down in the back and wait for him to come in.

Noah walks in five minutes later and places his stuff at his desk. He sits down in his chair and pulls out his phone.

Noah: so who's your lover?

I hear my phone buzz and I roll my eyes. I reach in my bag for it.

Alli: I don't have a lover

Noah: 🤔

Alli: she just found out we were texting on Monday.

Noah: why didn't you answer last night?

Alli: homework > you sowwy

Noah: teachers suck

Alli: you suck

Noah: would you like to find out how?

Alli: goodbye, Mr. Centineo

Noah: Bye 😏

"So today we're starting our unit on watercolor. Your supplies are at the back counter. Please don't make a huge mess, you may paint anything you want today. I'm going to be walking around and see how everyone is doing."

I get up and grab my supplies and sit back down. I grab my phone and open my photos, looking for something to paint. I click a pic of a flower I took. I set my phone up so I can see the pic and start lightly drawing the flower on my canvas.

I see Noah walking around and talking to a few students here and there. He sits down next to a blonde a table away from me and she starts flirting with him. I roll my eyes and start painting.

A few minutes later, I see Noah get up out of the corner of my eye and see him shaking his head. "I think you need to leave the class today, Ashley. And possibly transfer to another instructor," I hear Noah say.

"I'm sorry Noah. It won't happen again," Ashley says.

"Just go Ashley."

I see her packing up her stuff, walk towards the door, and look back with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Noah says and walks up to his desk and sits down.

I grab my phone and text him.

Alli: are you okay?

I look up at him when he receives it, he smiles slightly and looks over at me, he nods his head yes. I set my phone back up and continue to work on my painting.

"You're free to leave whenever you want to, have a good rest of your day. See ya on Friday," Noah says about five minutes later.

A bunch of people start packing up but I decide to stay. I focus back on my painting until I see the chair next to me move and see Noah sit down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I whisper.

"We're alone Alli, you don't have to whisper," he says and smiles. "Yes I'm fine, I knew teaching college, things like this were bound to happen."

"What exactly happened?"

"I went to check on Ashley's painting and she started flirting with me, more than you did, and don't say you didn't."

I blush a little.

"Well I kept it professional and she started getting more aggressive and she placed her hand on my thigh and started rubbing it up and down and suggested we hang out after class at her dorm and I stopped it." Noah looks at me. "She apologized and that's when you probably heard me tell her to leave and transfer classes."

"What's the difference from that and what we're doing?" I ask and look at him.

"We've only talked. Either of us could stop that any time, she crossed the teacher/student line when she suggested we go back to her apartment and she touched me."

"Would you tell me to transfer if I was to do that?"

"Alli."

"Noah." He doesn't say anything so I ask, "do you have your guesses?"

"So you're just going to change the subject?"

"I thought the subject was over."

"I would have to if we were in the middle of class but if we were hanging out outside of class I wouldn't tell you to stop."

"Okay," I bite my lip and look at him.

"God, you're so beautiful."

I blush. "Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true."

"You were just more or less sexual assaulted by one of your students and now you're telling another one how beautiful they are. I don't see how that's different."

"Can I ask you one question? You can tell me your answer when you're ready."

"Ask it."

"Do you want me to stop everything with you?"

I bite my lip and look at him, "I should go before Sarah comes looking for me."

"Go, I'll clean up."

I nod and pack up my things, grab my bag, and head towards Sarah's class. I sit down outside her class and unlock my phone.

Alli: I don't have my answer yet but what's your three guesses for the photo?

Noah:

Alli: you get bonus points if you know what one is mine.

Noah: all of them are yours. Trick question.

Alli: how do you know that?

Noah: by cheating, I asked the media   
department about you and  
they showed me your pics.

Alli: 🙄

Noah: I did find the last one on my   
own so I get bonus points 😁

Alli: goodbye Noah.

Noah: Bye Alli.

People start coming out of Sarah's class so I stand up. Sarah comes out and smiles.

"Hey boo," Sarah says as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Hey."

"I'm starving, let's go get food."

I nod and we head out to the car. We get in and she drives while I explain what happened in Noah's class.

"What are you going to do?"

"Honestly I have no idea. Don't get me wrong I like the attention for sure but do you think we can keep it out of the classroom?"

"I think you can if you really wanted to see where things go and by the sounds of he wants to try."

"Anything happen in math?

"Sadly no."

I laugh a little. "Oh he cheated on the photos."

"Of course he did."

"He said he found the lights one by himself but the graduate and the building he was told about them. I did make it a trick question cause I asked which one was mine and he would get bonus points."

We arrive at Arby's and head inside to order, Sarah pokes me and I look at her, "what?"

"We have a stalker."

"What? Where?"

"Behind my left shoulder in the back corner."

I cautiously look where she says and start laughing. "He would be here, order my regular, please."

"Yeah, go talk to him."

I walk over to the back corner and pull out a chair at the table. "Do I need to get a restraining order against you, Mr. Centineo?"

Noah smirks, "no, I over heard you talking about the fries this morning and couldn't stop thinking about them."

I roll my eyes, "I do have my answer but I'm gonna make you wait."

"It's only fair."

Sarah comes up with our food and sits down next to me.

"Hi," she says.

"Hey," Noah says and smiles.

We start eating with small conversations here and there but nothing major. We finish eating and Noah offers to take our trash, when he takes it, I lean over to Sarah and whisper, "I told him I had an answer but he has to wait."

"What did you decide?"

I smirk at her and she celebrates.

"Why is Sarah so happy?" Noah asks as he walks back.

"This guy she likes texted her," I say.

"Lucky guy," Noah says.

"Well we better get back to school and finish our day," Sarah says and smiles.

"Yeah, see you girls later," Noah says and smiles.

We all head our separate ways.

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

Alli: what are you doing?

Noah: critiquing some photos  
from photography

Alli: I think you forgot one

Noah: you know if you submit   
a photo late, Miss Parker   
I'm going to have to subtract  
some points

Alli: I know :(

Noah: submit it and I'll see   
how many I need to take off.

Alli:

  
Noah: points aren't coming   
off but my clothes are

Alli: 😏

Noah: you can't do that   
to me Miss Parker.

Alli: and why not Mr. Centineo

Noah: you haven't given   
me an answer yet

Alli: would I want you to stop if I'm sending you a photo of me naked in a bathtub?

Noah: I need to hear   
you say those words

Alli: don't stop, mr. Centineo 😏

Noah: oh I don't plan on   
it any time, Miss Parker.

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️


	2. 2

A several weeks have gone by and Noah and I have kept everything professionally while in school and in public settings but have gotten a little more risky but nothing too far, through texts only, since I told him I didn't want him to stop.

It's Friday and my afternoon class is cancelled so I only have Noah's class, he told us on Wednesday that the class would be optional.

I get up in the morning and decide to dress a little more scandalous, I grab a catholic girl skirt that dark blue and black, that may show off the bottom of my cheeks if I bend over a certain way, a tight dark blue tank top that show off my figure and boobs, a black bra and black lacey cheekies. I wear my hair down and put on some light makeup and head downstairs.

"Damn girl!" Sarah says as I walk down the stairs.

I smirk. "I don't think a lot of people are going to show up if the class is optional and I thought I would have a little fun today."

"Yeah, you're definitely going to have fun today."

I smirk and grab my black light zip up jacket and we head to school.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, I'll just get a Lyft unless I get another ride," I smirk.

Sarah rolls her eyes and we separate when we get to the stairs.

I head into the class, I grab my painting and supplies from the back and sit down in my normal seat. I see two other people come in and I groan to myself.

I grab my phone from my pocket and open Instagram. I start liking and commenting on photos when Noah walks in the room.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone would show up today, thanks. You're free to leave whenever you want, we're just going to be working on our paintings today. If you don't wanna stay you can leave, I won't mark you absent today."

"For real?" Jake says from his seat.

"Yeah," Noah says and laughs.

Jake gets up and leaves causing Noah to laugh again.

"Either of you wanna go?" Noah looks at me then at Tiffany a couple rows in front of me. We both shake our heads no. "Okay, do whatever you need to do." He goes and sits down at his desk.

My phone vibrates on the desk and I roll my eyes.

Noah: stop rolling your eyes.

I laugh a little.

Alli: you think you know me so well, Mr. Centineo

Noah: oh I do know you.

Alli: wanna prove that with a little game?

Noah: what does the winner get?

Alli: a surprise.

Noah: I do like surprises. 😏

Alli: what's my major?

Noah: you're undecided but I   
think it should be photography

Alli: one point   
Alli: what's my favorite color?

Noah: blue

I see Noah get up off his chair and start to walk around the room, cleaning up a little.

Alli: one point. Favorite movie?

Noah: of all time or a certain genre?

Alli: all time.

Noah: have you told me this?

Alli: Maybe 😉

Noah: all I can think of is   
Happy Death Day for some reason.

Alli: half a point.

Noah: what was it?

Alli: Gothika

Noah: why a half point then?

Alli: it's in the same genre, I can take it away if you want.

Noah: half points are awesome

Alli: 🙄  
Alli: what's my favorite number?

Noah: 13

Alli: one point. Favorite animal?

Noah: 🐱

Alli: 1 point. Favorite food?

Noah: chicken bacon ranch pizza   
and Arby's curly fries with cheese 😉

Alli: two points.

I see Tiffany start packing her stuff up and I smirk. She takes care of her supplies and head towards the door.

"Bye Tiffany. Have a good weekend," Noah says.

"You too, Noah," Tiffany says and she leaves the room.

"Shit." I say after spilling my water on my jacket. I slip it off the hang it on the back of the empty chair.

Noah: 😮

Alli: what?

Noah: you know what, Miss Parker.

I get up and grab some paper towels, showing off my whole outfit. I walk back to my seat and clean up the water when I hear my phone vibrate.

Noah: 😳

I laugh and bite my lip. I see him walk back to his desk and I think of an idea.

I get up from my desk after the water I cleaned up, I walk over to his desk and clear my throat like I did on the first day of class.

"Yes?" Noah says without looking up.

I lean down a little so when he looks up he gets a full look down my shirt. I clear my throat again. 

He slowly looks up and smirks.

"Mr. Centineo, can you help me with something at my desk?"

"Sure Miss Parker."

Noah stands up and walks around the desk. I walk back to my desk and bend over my desk a little causing my skirt to raise up a little while he's behind me.

"What is it that you needed?" He asks as he stands next to me.

"I'm not sure how I should paint this area?" I bend down a little more and show him the area I'm talking about with my finger. I can see him looking at my ass so I wiggle it a little.

"I think it should be colored the same as the background just a little lighter." He moves a little closer, but doesn't touch me.

"Thank you, Mr. Centineo," I say and lean back up.

He moves away from the desk a little and I scoot past him, my ass sliding across his crotch area. I sit down and look up at him and lick my lips.

"What are you doing after this?" Noah asks.

"Probably gonna go home and chill, my next class is cancelled for the day. How about you?" I say as I start painting the area I asked about.

"Gonna go home and chill too."

"Don't you have an afternoon class?" I look up at him.

"I think I may need to cancel it."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"I'm feeling very hot all of a sudden, I might be coming up with something."

"Don't you mean coming down with something?"

"No, it's definitely up," he says and smirks.

"Oh yeah, you might need to cancel your class."

"Yeah, better go do that now," he says as he walk back to his desk.

I finish my painting and take care of my supplies, I can feel Noah's eyes on me the whole time. Once I get to the sink, I bend over and start cleaning out my bowl that has my brushes in it. I clean my brushes and shake my ass a little.

Once they're cleaned, I walk back to my table and grab my painting, taking it to the drying area. I hear my phone vibrate on the table as I walk back to the table. I open the text and see a little video of me shaking my ass at the sink.

Alli: 🙄

Noah: 1362 S Orchard Apt 1513 😏

I lock my phone and make sure my table is cleaned up. I grab my jacket and slip it on, I walk past his desk and say, "see you on Monday, Mr. Centineo."

"Bye, Miss Parker."

I walk out the door and order a lyft right away for the address he sent me.

Alli: I may not be home tonight. Text me if you need anything but don't need anything 😉😏😛

Sarah: get some girl 😏🤤🍆

I lock my phone and walk out to the pick up spot. The car pulls up five minutes later, I get in and head towards the location.

We drive for about ten minutes and the car stops in front of a building near downtown. "Thank you," I say to the driver and I get out carefully trying not to flash him.

I head inside and locate the elevator, I hit the up button and once the elevator arrives I get in, hit 15 and it heads upstairs. The elevator arrives and the doors open, I walk out and look for 1513. I find it and take a deep breath.

I walk over to the door, knock on it, and wait.

The door opens and I see Noah smiling.

"Hi," I say and bite my lip.

He smirks, pulls me inside, and closes the door behind me. He presses me against the door and smirks. "Tell me if I'm wrong but you want this as much as I do right now."

I look at him and bite my lip. "I want it, Mr. Centineo."

He smirks and kisses me. I moan in the kiss and he rubs his hand up my jacket. He slowly unzips it as we continue to kiss. He slips off my jacket and pulls away and looks at me. "God, you're so sexy."

"My eyes are up here, Noah," I tease.

He licks his lips and kisses me again. He rubs his hand over my breasts and I moan softly. He kisses down my neck, over my collar bone and then kisses the top of each of my breasts. He kisses his way back up to my lips. He rubs his hand over my thigh and under my skirt, just a little. 

I moan softly and flip us around so he's against the door. "How many cold showers have you taken since you saw me?"

"Too many baby, too many."

I kiss him and rub my hand down his chest and stomach. I rub my hand over his crotch causing him to moan loudly. I smirk and turn around, pressing my ass against his crotch and grind back against him.

"God Alli." He loosely wraps his arm across my stomach and grind back against me.

I reach my hand back and wrap it around the back of his neck, I pull him closer. "Mmm Mr. Centineo."

"God."

I smirk. "Yes, I've been called that a few times," I joke and he moans. "Where do you want me?"

"You know where I want you," He grinds harder against my ass.

I moan softly. "I meant room, naughty."

"Mmm couch, I don't think I can make it to the bed."

I start walking us towards the living room. I turn around and push him on the couch.

He sits up and looks at me as he rubs his bulge and moans. "Come here baby."

I lick my lips and straddle his lap. I start rotating my hips on his lap.

"God, you're mmmfuck."

I smirk and lean down to kiss him. He moves his hands to my hips and grind back up against me. He starts pulling up my tank top and he pulls it off, I grind harder against him.

He moves one of his hands over my stomach and up to my breast. He moves the other hand up to the other and start massaging them both through my bra.

"I can't wait till I fill you and make your eyes roll back in pleasure."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Fuck."

I start to undo his belt and unbutton and zip his pants. "Too many layers."

He unhooks my bra and slide it off, tossing it on the floor. He cups each of my breasts in his hands. He leans forward and start teasing my nipple with his tongue as he pinches the other causing me to moan and grind harder.

"Fuck Mr. Centineo!"

He smirks and switches teasing my breasts.

"Take them off. I need him." I lift up and he slide his pants down and I help him. I sit back down and pull up his shirt, he pulls it off as I rub my hands over his chest and stomach. "So sexy."

He stops teasing my breasts and moves his hands down to my thighs. "You're wearing too much." He start to unzip my skirt and slips it off, tossing it to the floor by my bra.

He places his hands on my thighs again and smirks at me as he rub his hand up to my core. "I bet your dripping for your professor."

"Why don't you have a feel and find out."

I lean back a little so he has more access and he rubs two fingers over my cheekies and moans. "Mmm soaked." He slides my cheekies to the side and rubs his two fingers over my folds and into my core.

"Shit!"

"So wet, Miss Parker." He starts sliding them in and out.

"All because of you, Mr. Centineo."

"Mmm." He starts sliding them harder and faster. "So tight."

"Mmm more please."

He starts rubbing his thumb over my clit and I moan loudly.

"Fuck Noah!"

"Mmm Alli."

I can feel myself getting closer and closer and I know he knows it. He pulls away his thumb and I groan.

"Don't need you cumming just yet, Alli."

He pulls his fingers out and slides them in his mouth. "Mmm tasty."

I roll my eyes as I stand up and slowly pull off my cheekies. "Fuck me, Mr. Centineo. Make me cum."

"Shit." He pulls down his boxer briefs and I see him for the first time and lick my lips. He leans forward pulling them off then grabs his jeans then his wallet and pulls out a condom. He tosses his jeans and I grab the condom.

I sit back on his lap and start stroking him slowly, causing him to moan loudly.

"Alli," he moans and I smirk. I rip open the condom and stroke him a few more times then slide the condom down his length.

I lean up a little and position him at my core and slide down, moaning at every inch. "Fuck." I slide him fully inside and clench my walls just to tease him.

"Fuck Alli."

I smirk and place my hands on his shoulder and start sliding up and down slowly getting used to him. I start going faster causing us both to moan loudly.

He moves his hands to my breasts and starts teasing them again.

"Fuck," I moan loudly as I change my angle and starts rocking back and forth on him.

"So tight baby." He leans up and kisses me hard as he bucks up as I slide down.

I groan loudly in the kiss and my walls clench hard around him. I start bouncing harder and faster as we pull away from the kiss.

"Oh my god you are so sexy," he says as he rubs his hand over my body. He grips my hips and helps me bounce harder and faster.

"Noah! Noah! Noah!"

"Fuck baby."

He wraps his arms around me and flips us quickly, he lays me down on the couch and starts fucking me hard into it.

"Noah! Noah! Fuck don't stop!" I grip his bicep and moan loudly.

"Mmm Alli! I didn't, fuck plan on it."

He angles his hips just right and slams into my g spot and I about scream his name. "Again fuck!"

He smirks and leans down as he slams into it again and again. He starts kissing my neck as he slams into it. He gently bites my neck and I moan.

"Mr. Centineo, so close."

"Mm me too baby." 

I wrap my legs around his waist making him go deeper. "Fuck me."

"Oh I am baby." He hits my spot hard and I moan loudly causing my eyes to roll back and he smirks. "Told you."

"Mmm shut up and fuck me."

He laughs and starts going harder and faster if possible.

I grip his bicep hard causing my nails to dig in. "Noah!" I moan loudly as I start cumming. My walls clench hard around him and he moans loudly.

"Fuck Alli!" He keeps up his rhythm and moans loudly as I wrap my legs around more. He slams into me a couple more times before cumming in the condom.

"Alli! Fuck!"

He leans down and kisses me hard then softly. I pulls away and smirks.

"This was definitely better than my afternoon class."

I laugh a little as he starts to pull out causing me to moan.

He pulls off the condom, ties it, and tosses in the trash near by. I lean up and watch him. I grab his shirt and slip it on and sit up. He grab his boxer briefs and slips them on.

"You look better in my shirt than I do."

"But it looks better on the floor," I smirk and he laughs sitting down next to me.

"So what do we do now?" He asks and looks at me.

"Well I would like to continue this many more times," I smirk at him, "but no one can find out."

"And we have to be professional in school and no more wearing outfits like that."

"Yes sir." I look at him "I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Anything. I didn't eat breakfast."

Noah gets up and goes into his kitchen. I get up and follow him. I sit down on a bar chair and watch him. "How does mac n cheese sound?"

"Heavenly."

"Dinos or regular?"

"Dinos, of course."

He laughs and opens the cabinet, he pulls out a box of mac n cheese and then a pot. He fills up the pot with water and starts the stove.

"So it looks like you got everything you wanted a little more, Mr. Centineo," I say and get up from the chair and walk over to him.

"How so?"

"You wanted my number, got it. Wanted to taste me, got it. Kiss me if I allowed, got it. Got to know me. And the bonus was fucking."

"The fucking was definitely a bonus and then some," he says as he wraps his arms around me and spins us and I start giggling. "Noah!"

He stops spinning us and puts me on the counter. He stands between my legs and kisses my lips softly. "Don't forget the food."

"I won't, Miss Parker."

"Good cause I'm starving."

"Does Sarah know you're here?"

"Not here exactly. I told her I might not be home tonight and if she needs anything don't need anything. Why?"

"We just gotta be more careful on who knows about us."

"I know, I didn't want her to worry about me."

"I know." He kisses my lips softly and turns to work on the mac n cheese.

"Do you have any roommates?"

"Nope."

"Don't you get bored? I do when Sarah isn't home some days."

"Sometimes but if I do I just go out but now I won't be cause I have you."

I playfully roll my eyes. "Oh yay."

He laughs as he pours the noodles into the water. "Don't sound too excited," he tease as he stirs the noodles.

"Oh I am excited."

He turns around, walks back to me and stands between my legs, "oh really? Is there anything I can do to help with your excitement?" He places his hands on my thighs and looks at me.

"There's only one thing you can do right now, Mr. Centineo."

He rubs his hands up and down on my thigh, getting higher and higher. "Oh yeah and what's that Miss Parker?"

"You can first kiss me right here," I place my index finger on my lips.

He leans forward a little and captures my lips in his. I moan softly and he smirks as he pulls away. "Is there anything else I can do?" He gets the bottom of my shirt and rubs his finger along the edge.

"There is one more thing you can do for me, Mr. Centineo."

"And what is that Miss Parker?"

"You can finish making that mac n cheese so I can have energy for anymore activities, I wanna partake in."

Noah laughs. "I'm working on it."

"Good. Cause I need some energy cause I know someone hasn't had enough of me yet."

"And who would that person be, Miss Parker?"

"The person who currently has their hands on my thighs and is teasing me with his finger."

"Oh if he was teasing you with his finger it wouldn't be at the hem of your shirt, it would be somewhere that gets very wet."

"Mr. Centineo."

"Miss Parker."

"The water is boiling over."

"What?"

"Turn around."

Noah turns around and curses. I start laughing.

He get the food under control and turns around, moving between my legs again.

"You like being between my legs, don't you?" I smirk.

"Mmm that I do, Miss Parker. It's a very heavenly location."

He places his hands on my thighs again and looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm just wondering what I wanna do to you next. Any suggestions?"

I look at him and then say, "fuck me on every surface in your apartment."

"Oh that will be accomplished before the end of the semester," he says and smirks.

"I don't doubt that."

He pulls away from me and turns around to work on the mac n cheese. "Bowl or plate?"

"Bowl."

He moves to the cabinet and gets two bowls out and starts pouring the mac n cheese in the bowls. He grabs two forks from the drawer and turns around and sets our bowls next to me.

"Payment?"

"I think me fucking you senseless was payment enough, Mister Centineo."

"Touché."

He picks up a bowl and hands it to me then sticks a fork in it.

"Thank you."

He hops up on the counter with me and we start eating.

We finish a little bit later, Noah hops down from the counter and takes mine and his bowl, putting them in the dish washer. He goes over to the fridge and gets us both a water and hands me one of them.

"Thanks," I say as I open it and take a drink.

He moves between my legs and smirk, "does Alli have strength for another round?"

I pretend to think for a minute and then nod. He smirks and wraps his arms around my waist and scoots me forward and I wrap my legs around him. He scoots me all the way off the counter and carries me over to the couch.

He sits down with my in his lap and smirks. "I could get used to this."

"I bet you could."

He leans and starts kissing me and he moves his hands to my thighs and slowly starts rubbing up them, I lift up a little and he pulls the t shirt off my ass. He slowly starts pulling it up and you know what happens from there.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the photographer(s) who took those three pictures.
> 
> Hi. This is my new mini series. I will update randomly, some will be short and some will be longer depending on what's happening in the chapter. If there anything you wanna see Alli and Noah do leave a comment. Thanks for reading. 💙💖
> 
> PS. should I keep the texting so it looks like actual texting or should I just keep it line after line, I'm not sure how it will look on here. :/


	3. Three

Noah: wanna come over?

Alli: can't. Too much homework

Noah: homework can wait

Alli: no it can't.   
My teacher wouldn't like   
if I didn't finish my project and  
then I would fail the class  
then fail out of school

Noah: you're not going to fail out of school if you don't do one assignment

Alli: how do you know?

Noah: because you're smart and sexy 😉

Alli: and that's why I should   
finish my assignment.

Alli: don't you have   
photos to critique?

Noah: Maybe. Maybe not.

Alli: how about I finish my   
assignment and you   
critique the photos then we   
see what happens from there.

Noah: uggghhhhh you're not fun.

Alli: you know I'm fun 😏

Noah: shhh I'm trying to critique photos and you're distracting me.

Alli: 🙄

Noah: we already went over this and I proved I could

Alli: I'm ignoring you.

Noah: you can't ignore this face

Noah: Alli?

Noah: you know I can see you're reading these.

Noah: you just read that.

Noah: and that.

Alli: omg you are so annoying.

Noah: you know you like it. 😉

Alli: 🙄

Noah: I got three more photos.

Alli: three more essays   
and a photo to shoot.

Noah: WHAT?!

Alli: sorry.

Noah: tell that to my dick. He's very sad right now.

Alli: 🙄

I put my phone in my jacket pocket and knock on the door in front of me. I wait a minute and knock again knowing the person is home.

"I'm coming!" They yell through the door.

_You will be._

The door opens and Noah is standing there in some black sweats, boxers, and no shirt. I smirk at him and he laughs.

"Thought you had too much homework?" He asks as I walk in the door.

"I finished it when you asked me to come over."

"Sneaky, sneaky," he says as he closes the door behind me.

I take off my jacket and hang it on the hook by his, revealing my outfit; a white cropped tank and black some sweats, and I slip off my shoes. I turn around and look at Noah checking me out.

"Hey, eyes are up here." I joke and he smirks.

"I like this view very much."

"I bet you do," I say as I walk past him and walk into the kitchen to grab a water from the fridge. I open the fridge and bend down to grab one. I bend back up and I turn to see him sitting on the chairs opposite the fridge. "Were you really grading photos?"

"Kinda. I already graded them, I was just looking over them again before I submitted the grades online, why?"

"Just wondering you deserve a reward for working or if you were just lying to get me to think you were being a good teacher." I walk around the counter and stand near the edge of the counter, one chair away from him.

"Oh, I definitely deserve an award if you're involved," he says and licks his lips.

"I didn't say it was a sexual reward."

"But I've been a good boy," he says and pouts at me.

"Go sit on the couch like a good boy."

He nods, gets up, and walks over to the couch and sits down, watching me.

I take another drink as I walk over to the couch. I place the water bottle on the table and walk over to him. I stand in front of him and he sits up, he moves his hands to my hips. He slowly pulls me on his lap, he looks at me once I'm on his lap and smirks.

"Hello Miss Parker," he says as he rubs his hands over my ass and squeezes softly.

"Hello Mister Centineo," I respond as I lean forward to kiss his neck softly. "Did you miss me?"

"More than you will ever know."

"How about you **show **how much you missed me."

"Mmm, I'll show you how much and so much more."

I kiss his neck again and work my way up to his lips teasing him by barely kissing him causing him to groan and slap my right butt cheek causing me to moan. I barely kiss him once more before I fully kiss him causing us both to moan in the kiss.

He moves his hands off my butt and slides them up my sides, gripping my hips. I moan in the kiss a little as I allign myself on his lap on top of his hardening member. I slowly start sliding back and forth along him, he moans in the kiss before he starts kissing down to my neck. He softly bites the spot on my neck he knows drives me insane.

"Fuck."

"Mmm Alli," he says as I start working my hips into my sliding back and forth on him. He continues sucking, biting, and kissing my spot as I start sliding faster.

"Noah," I moan softly.

"Yes?" He asks innocently.

"More."

"My pleasure."

He bites and kisses my neck once more then kisses up to my lips as he runs his hands up under my crop top and starts massaging my breasts over my bralette.

I rub my hands up and down his chest and stomach. I scratch my nails down his abs causing him to groan loudly.

"Fuck Alli."

He removes his hands from my breasts and I groan in response. He takes the bottom of my crop top in his hands and slides it up and I help him pull it off. He smirks and checks me out before going back to massaging them.

"Feels good, Noah."

"You feel good."

I lean in and kiss him hard. I start working on hips in tight circles, I moan loudly when I feel him twitch under me. I pull away and look at him. "Make me scream."

"All in good time, baby girl."

I take his hands off my breasts and he looks at me confused. I get off his lap and he softly grabs my hand, "What's wrong?"

"Too many layers. I wanna feel all of you." I slowly slide off my sweats and look at him. "I'm waiting."

"Oh shit sorry," he says and slips his sweats off and rubs his hand over his bulge. "Come feel me baby."

I lick my lips and straddle his lap and we both moan when I allign myself on his cock. I start sliding back and forth on him. I know he can feel how wet I am for him.

"Fuck baby."

"All because and for you, Mister Centineo."

He growls and removes his hands from my breasts and wraps them around my waist. He quickly lays me down on the couch and he hovers above me. He moves my legs apart and slips between them. He grinds against me and I moan loudly.

"You know what I've been dying to do since I met you?"

"What?"

"To know how you taste," he says and grinds against me again.

"Mmm, you did tell me that the first day we met."

He nods and leans down and starts kissing me as he grinds against me more and more. I rub my hands over his sides and over his back. He starts kissing down my neck, he teases my spot on my neck as I rub my hands up and down his back.

"Feels so good," I moan softly.

"Taste so good baby."

He continues to kiss my neck and slowly works his way down to my bralette, he rubs his hands over my breasts and starts massaging them and kissing them. He slips his fingers at the bottom of the bralette and slowly slips it up, I lean up so he can slip off. He licks his lips as I lay back down. He moves up and kisses me softly, then starts massaging my breasts again, he teases my nipple with his thumb and then pinches it causing me to moan and arch up a little. He starts kissing down my neck and down to the breast he's been teasing and places the nipple in his mouth and starts teasing it with his tongue.

I move my hands to his hair and slightly pull on it. "More."

He moves his hand to my other breast and starts teasing the nipple, pinching it, and massaging the breast. He removes his mouth from the one and starts teasing the other one with his mouth and tongue. 

"Noah. Fuck."

He moans around my nipple causing me to moan again. He slowly runs his hand down my stomach, down to the top of my underwear. He slips a finger along the waistband and slides it back and forth as he slowly pulls his mouth off my nipple. He looks up at me and smirks, before he starts kissing down my stomach. He gets to the top of my underwear and looks up at me, "someone is already soaked and I haven't even touched yet."

"Please."

"Please what Alli?"

"Touch me. Taste me. Please do something."

"Mmm I love when you beg for it."

"Mister Centineo, please."

"Fuck."

He hooks his index fingers on the sides of my underwear and slowly starts to pull them down. He suddenly stops before I'm exposed and he bends down and kisses the new skin that's been exposed.

I moan softly and run my fingers through his curls. "Please."

He looks up at me and kisses the skin as he starts pulling down my undies more. He slides them down and moves so he can slip them off my legs. He sits back on his thighs and looks at me before he moves between my legs again. He kisses up my left thigh and then over my pubic bone then down my right thigh, he looks up at me then kisses back up my right thigh. He gets to my pubic bone and slides his hands up and down my thighs.

"Noah if you don't."

"Don't what?"

"If you don't touch me, I'm going to ge-."

As I say the sentence Noah rubs a finger up and down over my folds. "Is that what you wanted?"

As I can do is nod.

"Do you want more, baby?"

I nod and bite my bottom lip.

He starts rubbing two fingers up and down, slipping them in my folds causing me to moan. He smirks and leans down and looks up at me, smirk then starts teasing my folds with his tongue.

"Fuck!" I pull at his curls causing him to groan loudly.

He continues to tease my folds with his tongue as I pull at his curls. He slowly moves his licks closer to my clit, when I feel the first lick I grip his curls and moan his name loudly. He groans and slides his finger inside me.

"Noah!"

He hums and slowly starts sliding his finger in and out of my core as he teases his tongue on my clit. He moves my left leg so it's over his shoulder as he continues to tease and please me. He slowly removes his finger causing me to whine and he licks at my clit as a response.

"Fuck."

He slides two fingers back inside me slowly, I groan a little and he holds his fingers still until I gently pull at his curls. He starts sliding them in and out.

"No..Noah, fuck."

He moves his face away from my clit and looks up at me. "Tasty." He kisses my left thigh and smirk, and I moan loudly as I feel his thumb on my clit slowly rubbing it as he slides his fingers faster.

"Noah. Fuck feels good."

He kisses my thigh and moves back down and starts teasing with his tongue again. I can feel myself getting closer and closer.

"I'm close," I moan, causing him to look up at me as he licks my clit one more time.

"Please." He responds and I moan loudly. He starts sliding his fingers in and out faster and faster when I feel myself getting closer.

I pull at his hair a little to give him a warning as he leans back down to assault my clit. My thighs start to shake a little as I start orgasming on his fingers as he continues the rhythm and teasing.

"Noah! Fuck dont stop."

"I didn't plan on it," he says and goes back to licking.

I try not to clench my thighs around him as I continue my orgasm. He doesn't stop his fingers till I calm down and pull on his hair. I pull on his curls a little causing him to look up at me. "Come here."

He kisses my left thigh and lowers it down on the couch and hovers above me. "Yes?" He says and smirks.

I pull him down and kiss him hard. He moans against my lips and I moan back, I wrap my arms around his waist and slowly start sliding his boxers down. He helps me pull them the rest of the way down and pulls away a little. He leans over to the table and pulls open a small drawer and pulls out a couple condoms and lays them on the table, then grabs one. I grab it from him and open it carefully as he strokes himself.

"Come here naughty." I sit up a little and he moves closer so I can slip the condom on. He moans a little when I touch his cock. I slowly slip it on then stroke him a couple times causing him to moan my name. I let him go and he moves back between my legs, he alligns himself and slowly starts to slide into my core.

We both moan in unison. He stills once he's inside to get me a chance to get used to him. He leans down and kisses me softly as he starts working up a slow rhythm. I moan softly in the kiss as he starts going faster, I move my right hand to his hair and run my fingers through it. He pulls away a little from the kiss and looks at me. He smirks and starts going faster, he pulls my left thigh up and I hook it around his waist, then I move the right and hook it with my left.

"Feels so amazing, Alli."

I moan and pull him down and kiss him hard, pulling at his bottom lip as he pulls away. He groans at me and I moan in pleasure. He moves his hands down to my breasts and starts massaging and teasing them like he was before.

"Noah."

"Yes?"

"More."

He leans back up and grabs my hips and starts going harder and faster causing me to moan loudly and clench my walls around him.

"Fuck baby."

He removes one of his hands from my hip and rubs it down my stomach, down over my folds until his thumb finds my clit causing me to clench hard around him and he starts rubbing it in circles. I start panting faster feeling myself getting closer now that he's pleasuring my clit.

"C-close."

He groans loudly and starts going harder and faster if possible. He rubs my clit more, he grips my hip harder and I moan loudly. I clench my walls around him hard causing him to moan loudly. He removes his thumb from my clit and places his hand on my hip and leans down and kisses me. He leans away and I pull his bottom lip again and look at him. He growls and I moan loudly as I start cumming, my walls start clenching hard around him.

"Fuck Alli."

I moan loudly and pull him down and kiss him hard and rough. He pulls my lip this time as he pulls away.

"Noah. Fuck."

He leans down and kisses me once more before leaning back up. He starts slamming into my core over and over as I moan loudly.

"Alli!" He moans loudly as he starts cumming.

"Noah, don't stop."

He keeps slamming into me until his orgasm has subsided. He moans once more than carefully slips out of me and disposes of the condom in the waste bin near the couch. He leans down and kisses me softly and lays down against the back of the couch slightly on my right side.

"Fuck." He says once he's comfy and kisses my neck.

I giggle a little and wrap my arm around him. "Shouldn't this be the other way around? Where you're cuddling me?"

"Shh. I'm a little spoon," he says and I laugh softly. He kisses my neck again and then leans up and carefully and strategically moves us around so he's laying down and I'm laying on his chest. He pulls the blanket from the back of the couch and lays it over us.

"I can't stay the night. I have a quiz in the morning," I say and kiss his chest.

"I know I just wanna cuddle my naughty girl before she has to go." He wraps his arms around me and I cuddle closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos. Until next time. **💖💙


End file.
